Language
by BillySage
Summary: 'Je déteste les Américains. Quand je dis que je n'ai aucun ami ici, je ne mens pas. Je ne considère pas Gregory comme un ami, c'est lui qui est venu me parler. On a sympathisé, on déjeune ensemble et on couche ensemble quand on a rien de mieux à faire'


**Lang(u)age**

.**  
><strong>

Je m'appelle Christophe Brunet, j'ai dix sept ans. Je suis né en France, mais je vis aux USA, à South Park. Je déteste cette ville, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. De toute manière, je suis en terminale maintenant alors j'en serai parti dans moins d'un an. J'entrerai à l'Université, j'ai d'ailleurs l'intention de retourner en France car elle me manque.

__**Christopher**_ (tout le monde dans ce putain de pays m'appelle Christopher parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à prononcer mon vrai nom), _**What is **_**the theory of the death of the Author**_** about**_?

__**I'm... I'm sorry, could you repeat the question please**_?

J'ai beau être aux states depuis dix ans, je ne parle toujours pas couramment. Chez moi, on parle français, et jusqu'à l'an dernier j'étais scolarisé dans un lycée français. De plus, je n'ai que des amis français ou européens. Je considère les américains comme des cons. Des sales cons de prétentieux.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de cracher sur leur gueule, je dois me concentrer pour comprendre. Le professeur répète sa question plus lentement, mais je ne réponds pas. Je connais la réponse, je connais tout de la théorie de Roland Barthes – je l'ai étudiée l'an dernier – mais les phrases en anglais ne veulent pas se former dans ma tête.

__**Euh... **__**it's a theory who says**_...

Mince! J'ai déjà fait une faute.

__**W**__**hich says that... a text should be studied... without, euh**_...

Bon sang c'est quoi le mot pour dire œuvre déjà?

__**I'm sorry... I can't**_. Je coupe.

__**Try again**_. Me dit l'enseignante d'une voix qui se veut gentille mais qui trahit son agacement.

__**No, I said I can't**_!

Elle ouvre le bouche pour rétorquer mais abandonne en soupirant. Le cloche sonne quelques secondes plus tard et je quitte la salle le premier. Sur le pas de la porte, ce connard de Cartman me pousse contre l'encadrement et me lance une insulte que je ne comprends pas. Ça m'agace.

C'est l'heure du déjeuné, mais je ne mêle pas aux autres. Je ne prends jamais mes repas à la cafétéria, la bouffe américaine est indiscutablement dégueulasse. A la place, je me pose sur un banc et fume une cigarette. De marque française bien sûr. Il me reste encore deux heures de cours et je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir tenir. Je déteste ce pays.

_**Salut. Comment vas-tu**? Me demande-t-on en français.

Je relève la tête, c'est Gregory, un blond soit disant surdoué qui est arrivé à South Park en même temps que moi. Quand je disais que je n'avais aucun ami ici, je ne mentais pas. Je ne considère absolument pas ce mec comme un ami, c'est lui qui s'était mis en tête de venir me parler tous les midis depuis trois mois. On a plus ou moins sympathisé, on déjeune ensemble, et on couche ensemble quand on n'a rien de mieux à faire.

Gregory non plus ne mange pas à la cafétéria, mais lui, c'est parce qu'il fait partie de ces gens un peu bizarres qui mangent bio-sans-OGM-pas-trop-gras-trop-sucré-trop-salé-cinq-fruits-et-légumes-par-jour. C'est sa maman qui lui prépare son repas. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et entame son déjeuné tout en engageant la conversation, toujours en français.

_**Comment a été ta matinée**?

_**Pas trop mal, **je réponds dans ma langue maternelle**, et toi**?

_**J'ai cassé une éprouvette en chimie et me suis disputé avec Wendy au sujet de notre exposé d'espagnol. Un désastre quoi**.

_**Boulet**. Je rétorque.

Gregory fronce les sourcils, il n'a pas compris. J'aime bien le faire tomber de son piédestal en utilisant des mots de vieux français ou au contraire d'argot pour lui montrer qu'il ne sait pas tout. Je me garde bien de lui dire ce que ça signifie et prends une deuxième cigarette que j'allume avec difficulté.

__**So much wind today**_. Fait remarquer Gregory. Il est encore loin de parler couramment. Le français ne lui vient pas encore naturellement, mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts, particulièrement depuis que nous nous connaissons.

_**Veux-tu sortir ce soir**? Propose-t-il.

Son langage est encore très scolaire aussi. Je tourne la tête vers lui sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser que la maladresse de son expression rend cet instant très... couple.

_**Non**. Je réponds d'une voix neutre.

_**Pourquoi? Nous sommes vendredi toutefois**.

_**Pourtant**.

_**Pourtant quoi**?

_**Nous sommes vendredi, pourtant**.

_**Oui, c'est ce que je te dis**.

_**Non, t'as pas compris. Le bon adverbe à la fin de ta phrase c'est ''pourtant'' et pas ''toutefois''**.

__**I don't care about fucking French adverbs**_! Crie-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, si fort que j'ai un mouvement de recul. Il me lance un regard agacé et s'en va sans plu un mot. Il a l'air fâché mais je sais que ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, il m'attendra à la sortie

* * *

><p>_<strong>Tu sais, un jour, je n'accepterai plus ça<strong>.

Je me tourne vers lui, le regard vide. Je le fixe durant quelques longues et silencieuses secondes avant d'allumer une cigarette. La fumée se répand autour de nous, ça lui pique les yeux. Il bat des paupières et se détourne en fronçant les tire la couverture sur son corps et se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il dit quelque chose en anglais que je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'habitude, il ne parvient jamais à parler français quand il est sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il sait depuis le premier jour que je n'ai rien à donner mais il s'obstine à demander. Peut être que je devrais faire un effort, peut être que je devrais lui rendre un peu de toute cette... attention qu'il me donne. Je devrais le prendre dans mes bras.J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de m'allonger contre lui, d'adapter mon corps au sien. De m'imprégner de lui. J'ai envie de partager quelque chose avec lui. J'en ai envie mais je ne le fais pas. Parce que je suis Christophe Brunet.

Gregory roule sur le dos. Je le sais parce que j'entends le froissement du drap, mais je ne le vois pas faire. Je ne veux pas le regarder.

_**Ça va être l'heure de rentrer**. Je signale. Il est sept heures, le soleil se couche. J'aime ce ciel orange, mais Gregory le déteste. Il a peur de cette couleur de sang même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il déteste encore plus ces moments-là, où il se lève, se rhabille et s'en va sans avoir obtenu la moindre marque d'affection.

Je le regarde accomplir son rituel, avec plus de lassitude que les autres jours. Son pull orange ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds. L'électricité statique les fait voler mais au lieu de les aplatir sommairement d'un geste agacé, il souffle, trop tristement, trop longtemps et passe sa petite main entre ses mèches rebelles.

Il met sa veste, ses chaussures, pose son sac sur son épaule et se plante face à moi. Il est debout et je suis assis. Il est habillé et je suis nu. Je suis en position de faiblesse et pourtant c'est lui qui semble prêt à se briser.

_**Bon, j'y vais**. Me signale-t-il à mi-voix.

Je ne réponds pas, comme toujours. J'ai beau faire comme toujours, j'ai beau m'accrocher à ce vieux scénario qui dicte nos gestes et nos mots, quelques chose aujourd'hui semble différent. _Definitely_, comme il dit.

_**Au revoir.**

_**A demain**. Je réponds sans y penser.

Il me fixe encore un moment, où plutôt, il fixe ma bouche. Il veut m'embrasser, juste un petit contact chaste et rapide pour se dire au revoir car nous ne le faisons jamais. Ce sont des choses réservées aux couples, et nous ne sommes pas un couple. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous sommes, mais nous ne sommes pas un couple, c'est certain.

Gregory quitte mon appartement, la porte claque et le silence retombe. J'écrase ma cigarette sur ma table de nuit et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je fais du café, le jette, en refais, le jette aussi. Je ferme le rideau, le réouvre, m'allonge, me relève. Je n'ai envie de rien. Je remarque que je ne me suis toujours pas rhabillé. Bah, c'est sans importance.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et appuie mes bras nus contre le rebord froid. Une autre cigarette fera l'affaire. La nuit est presque tombée et tandis que les lumières de la ville s'allument les unes après les autres, un sentiment d'agacement que je ne peux expliquer grandit doucement en moi. _Tu sais, un jour, je n'accepterai plus ça_.

Ca quoi? Et puis, c'est quand, un jour?

* * *

><p>_<em><strong>Oh, you are alone this time<strong>_. Me fait-elle remarquer.

Cette femme, je ne la connais pas, ou presque pas. C'est ma banquière. Évidemment, si l'on en croit les publicités, elle devrait tout savoir de moi, mais bon, je n'en demande pas tant. La dernière fois, je suis venu avec Gregory, parce que les termes techniques, je ne les comprends pas. Taux d'intérêt, défiscalisation et autres mots barbares sont déjà obscurs pour moi dans ma langue maternelle, alors imaginez en anglais! J'ai donc amené la seule personne née en Amérique que je supporte pour m'aider. Je suis étonné qu'elle s'en souvienne.

La banquière se met à discourir sur une histoire de plan d'épargne. C'est une femme, afro-américaine, d'environ quarante cinq ans. Elle porte un tailleur carmin que je n'aime pas et du rouge à lèvre assorti. Ses yeux sont noirs, ses cheveux aussi. Sa peau est plutôt brune, comme de la terre. Elle a d'affreuses cernes qu'elle ne peut pas cacher avec du maquillage car il n'existe pas de couleur adaptée à sa carnation. Stupide, quand treize pour cent nationale de la population est noire. Quand je dis que les américains sont cons.

__**Christopher**_? (Christophe pauvre idiote)_**Are you listening to me**_?

__**Yes, yes I am**_.

__**Hum... it's more difficult for you to understand when your friend is not with you, is it**_?

__**Gregory? No, he is... not important**_.

Pour la première fois, je regrette de ne pas savoir mieux parler anglais. Tellement de mots me viennent à l'esprit pour qualifier Gregory que je ne parviens à trouver la traduction d'aucun d'entre eux.

__**Christopher, the French word for language is**_** langage, **_**right**_?

__**Yes it is**_.

__**Have you ever noticed that the two words were really similar**_?

Je m'apprête à lui demander où elle veut en venir quand tout à coup, je comprends. Cette femme au visage dégagé me fait un sourire en coin.

__**You should come back later, with your blond friend**_.

Elle se lève et quitte le bureau. Je ressens un sentiment étrange que je parviens pas à identifier, mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Je suis Christophe Brunet après tout.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain midi, pour la première fois, je l'attends. Je picore mon déjeuné d'un air absent tout en observant attentivement les alentours. Il est en retard, très en retard. La pause est quasiment finie. Il ne va pas venir. Je ne peux pas le croire. Il fait froid tout à coup, et puis j'ai envie de... d'un... d'un coca. Je vais aller en acheter un à la cafétéria. Je marche jusqu'à l'entrée du réfectoire et tandis que je me dirige vers le distributeur, je ralentis le pas et parcours le pièce des yeux. Je tombe sur lui, rapidement.<p>

Il est là, assis parmi plusieurs personnes, il est même le centre de l'attention ; tous les regards sont tournés vers lui car il parle avec emphase. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approche de lui.

_**Gregory**. Je dis d'une voix que je ne peux contrôler. Il ne m'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant.

__**Hi Christophe, how are you**_? Me répondit-il

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là**? Je rétorque, encore en français. Il fronce les sourcils.

_**Je suis avec les autres, tu le vois bien**. Répond-t-il avec froideur.

_**Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu comme d'habitude**.

_**Je n'avais pas envie**.

Il a la décence de ne pas changer de langue afin que les autres ne comprennent pas notre conversation. Je le fixe un court moment : il n'avait pas envie. Veut-il dire que...

_**Ca y est, tu n'acceptes plus... ça**?

_**Exactement. J'ai atteint ma limite, je sature** (il a un sursaut d'accent sur la dernière syllabe du mot), **je ne veux plus de tout ça. A partir de maintenant toi et moi ne sommes plus que de simples camardes de classe**.

Un moment de silence. Je sens tous les regards de ces imbéciles d'américains braqués sur moi et je ne peux le supporter. Pour la première fois, j'ai conscience qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour sauver la face, alors je me contente d'adopter une expression figée et je réponds :

__**Ok, thank you. 'Later**_.

Et je quitte la cafétéria.

Je connais ce sentiment, c'est le remord. C'est le sentiment que je déteste le plus, parce qu'il vous dévore de l'intérieur alors qu'on en peut rien y faire. Je regarde Gregory traverser la cours intérieure, accaparé par sa troupe habituelle d'admirateurs. Il a l'air heureux, il a l'air tellement mieux sans moi, alors que moi, je viens de me rendre compte que... j'étais mieux avec lui. J'ai fait tant d'effort pour ne pas m'attacher à lui que j'en ai oublié mes véritables envies.

Depuis le début, je voulais juste être avec lui, j'étais juste trop fier pour l'avouer. Maintenant c'est trop tard, il a compris que je n'étais qu'un poison, un poids pour lui. Il a coupé sa patte gangrénée et il a pris son envol. Il sait que c'est un mal pour un bien ; et dans dix ans il se dira qu'il a bien fait. Moi, dans dix ans, j'y penserai toujours, et le remord sera toujours là.

J'aurais du comprendre que la limite avait été atteinte, que je l'avais vampirisé, vidé de tout ce qu'il avait donné, poussé à bout. Il avait touché le fond et maintenant il pouvait remonter, sans moi cette fois. Langage et _Language_, ça se ressemble peut être, mais à partir de maintenant ça ne suffirait plus jamais.

**END**


End file.
